Andy Cannelloni
Andy Cannelloni is a student at Twin Branches High. He is currently on the school's basketball team. His most notable storyline is his relationships with Paula and Lucretia, and for figuring out who stole the Prom tiara in his self-titled episode. Duration: The Classics: Season 1 - Troublemakers: Season 4 Storylines Andy helped Kim and Ms Rose out when the bakery was being threatened, and gave Brendan some assistance in making his way back from The Wrong Side Of Town. In Andy Canneloni P.I., it is revealed that Andy is the school's 'detective' when he cracks the case of the missing Prom tiara. Following the Classics reboot, Andy is a background character. In the A New Start reboot, Andy joins the basketball team and is seen in several of their games. That summer, he is apart of a competition for summer school to see which team can get the most cones in order to get the last week off. He still attends Twin Branches and is on the basketball team. Relationships Romantic Interests Lucretia Andy is revealed to be having affairs with Wilson High goth Lucretia in The Wrong Side of Town when Brendan sees them making out. In Andy Cannelloni, P.I., the two are revealed to have broken up for a reason at first not stated, but reconcile later on in the episode. Lucretia reveals that the break-up was because she doesn't want her father, Mr. Doom, to hurt Andy. The two make few appearances together afterwards, specifically during the Centerscore High school ski trip, in which Lucretia secretly joins the students during their trip in the episode of the same name. Paula Paula was Andy's Homecoming date in his first year of high school and her last. However, Paula felt no romantic feelings towards him whatsoever and cheated on him, which Andy is initially unbeknownst to. Andy is of course infuriated, upon learning. Despite this, when Paula seeks his help on discovering who stole the Prom tiara, Andy agrees to provide his assistance. Beth The summer before Andy's arrival at Centerscore High, he and Beth were dating. The cause of their breakup is unknown. Others Mr. Doom Mr. Doom is Lucretia's father. Because of Tom Prince's father, Silas Prince, Malcolm Prince (Mr. Doom's original name) was seriously deformed while working in a chemical lab. After Mr. Doom attacks and supposedly kills Silas Prince (although it is not confirmed if he just injured Silas) Mr. Doom reportedly dies, leaving his company to Lucretia, therefore making her a millionaire. Andy is confused as to why Lucretia would hang out in the Wilson Auto Shop when she's a millionaire. Personality Among the students, Andy is perceived as a sketchy guy, primarily for his reservation and silence. Much of the suspicions come from his patched eye, which its origins were never disclosed by Andy himself. Andy is intelligent, having solved the case of the stolen Prom tiara. Appearance Andy has black hair and gray eyes. His most distinguished feature is the black eye patch over his left eye. He wears a gray shirt. Andy's Eye Andy supposedly only has one eye, and is always seen wearing a patch over the missing one. There are conflicting stories of how he lost his eye – on separate occasions he has claimed that he lost it in a slingshot accident, fighting Wilson High kids, from rupturing a tear duct crying at Melania’s beautiful singing, a Green Glyder BB gun, fencing with sharpened candy canes, fireworks, getting attacked by an angry toad, and helping kittens escape from a burning building in Guatemala. It's revealed in Gossip Files that his eye is actually perfectly fine, and that he only wears the patch to help Lucretia feel more comfortable. The real story is revealed in Series Finale. On the contrary to what it says in Gossip Files, Andy's eye actually was lost when his little brother accidentally set off a nailgun. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Basketball Team Members Category:Original Cast Category:Supporting Characters